


Teacher Says

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Intercrural Sex, New Caprica, Polyamory, Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: ThankfulPrompt: Laura/Sam Anders - thankful for not having to sleep alone on such a cold night





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in with my other fics set on New Caprica where Kara, Laura, and Sam unintentionally entered into a poly relationship then decided they liked it.

Laura snuggled deeper into Sam's body. "Thanks for this. Since the supply tent burned down, the wind hits my tent hard."

"You know you're welcome to stay here any time. Kara wouldn't mind if you just moved in. We'd probably have to get a bigger tent, though." Sam chuckled. "Between her paint supplies and your teacher stuff..."

Laura _hmm_ ed.

Sam's arm tightened around her waist, his big hand so warm against her skin. His thumb just barely touched the bottom curve of her breast, and Laura shivered.

"You cold?" Sam asked.

Laura laughed softly. "It's not that. You know how I get when you touch me."

Sam froze for a moment behind her. "Oh. Sorry. That's not why I invited you here tonight."

"I know. But do the two have to be mutually exclusive? Besides, what better way to warm up, Samuel T. Anders?"

She felt his erection grow, pressing into her.

Sam's hand covered her breast and he play-growled at her, "Oh, so that's how it is?"

"You know how your wife feels about you disappointing the teacher, Mr. Anders." She barely stifled a giggle.

Sam moved his hand down, under the waist of Laura's leggings, probing her folds. "You're not-"

"I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore, Sam. Sometimes I don't get wet without a lot of work. Doesn't mean we can't both get off." Sam's hand was withdrawing, and she didn't want that.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. She hoped one day Kara appreciated all the work she was putting into training her husband for her. "Pull my leggings down a little, Sam. It'll keep my legs tight around you."

Sam nuzzled into her shoulder as he lifted her to push her leggings down, his hands gentle as always. "Like this?" He settled her back down, one hand fondling her breast, the other positioning himself between her legs.

"Mmm-hmm. Perfect. Just remember what the gods gave you those fingers for, Mr. Anders."

He jutted forward quickly. "Gods, I love it when you call me that."

Laura covered his hand with her own, using his fingers to get herself off. Her legs clamped tight around him as her climax hit her, and with a couple more strokes, Sam was grunting as he came, too.

He grabbed a t-shirt to clean her up, then pulled up her leggings, settling the covers around them again.

In a prim voice, she said, "It was good of you to invite me, and my mother did rear me to always bring a hostess gift."

Sam snickered behind her. "Does that mean I should write you a thank you note?"

"You can thank me later, Mr. Anders."


End file.
